Irresistible
by YamNyletak17
Summary: Tags to season 4 episode 11 "A New Life." A year after Sadie Braddock's birth, Jules and Sam take that remote hiking honeymoon they talked about years ago. They may just find each other completely irresistible. (Oneshot, but open to continuation)


**Just something I thought up watching Season 4 Episode 11 ****_A New Life_****. Talk of hiking honeymoons inspires me, I guess.**

"Need a hand?" He reaches down from the ledge in front of her, sweat dripping from his forehead and smiling. She grins back at him, takes the hand he offers her.

"Thanks." As he pulls her up, he kisses her, smiling against her lips.

"Wanna go have sex in the woods?" He gives her a boyish, yet wolfish, grin and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure. When we get to the top of the mountain and I radio Sarge for an update on Sadie." He sighs, continuing up the beaten trail they've been hiking for the last day and a half (it wouldn't have taken near as long if they hadn't stopped for sexual reasons twice).

"Jules. Sadie is fine. The boss would've radioed us if there was anything wrong. It's been a year since she was born and we're finally getting our honeymoon. Can we just enjoy it, please?"

There's barely enough room for them to climb side by side, but they manage it.

"You're not worried about her, Sam? It's been almost a week. It's another four days until we head back. That doesn't bother you?" Sam gives her that look and she knows what's coming. He grabs her wrist to stop her midstep; she turns to face him.

"We've had this conversation, Jules. You know I am. I think about her constantly. I miss her and I want to be near her, but I also need some time alone with my beautiful wife."

He pulls her against his bare chest and sweeps his hand through her hair, wet with sweat. The skin of her stomach, left bare with only a sports bra covering her, sticks wetly to him.

"I know. I'm glad we're here. I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you. I just worry about her. We've never been away from her this long." Sam leans down to place a kiss on her lips, which she half heartedly returns.

"I know, Sweetheart. But, please stop worrying and enjoy this." He gestures to their beautiful seclusion. They're alone in the middle of a mountainside forest, no one to bother them or call them into negotiations. It's really, if they were being honest, as close to heaven on earth gets.

Jules smiles slightly and kisses him, a sign that she's relaxing. "Copy that."

"Good. Now we have half a mile to go. Can we get going?" She nods and he releases her for them to continue trekking. He smirks, glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That sports bra's hot by the way. Why don't you always work out like that?" She returns his gaze, smiling back.

"I'm the Team Leader now, Sam. That would be setting a bad example. Plus, I don't know if all those handsome guys at the Barn could control themselves if they got a look at all this." She gestures to herself. It had taken months, but she had earned her muscular figure back after Sadie's birth. Sam shakes his head, but he's still smirking.

"Maybe I couldn't control myself." He laughs because it's true. He would jump her at work all the time if she walked around in the spandex shorts and bra she's walking around in right now. "I know you can't with..."

He begins to wave around his upper body as he mocks her. "...All this."

She laughs sarcastically and reaches out to pat his abdomen. "I don't know. You're getting a little pudgy, there, buddy."

It's a lie and they both know it. Sam's condition is as perfect as it gets. The planes of his upper body are defined by hard muscle that ripple deliciously as he shifts his hiking bag on his back.

He doesn't have a chance to respond as they step up their final incline to reach the top of their mountain. It is quite a view, she would say. Trees go for miles and the sun is just setting, casting an orange and pink hue over the glistening sweat coating their bodies. A body of water somewhere in between a deep creek and a shallow river flows behind them and the ground is covered in green moss, sprouted with wildflower.

But, despite all this to ponder upon, all she can think about his the body encircling hers from behind. He's as aroused as she is. She can feel it pressing into her back and all she wants to do is love him in the most beautiful place she's ever laid eyes on, and she knows he is thinking the same.

"Sam?" She turns in his arm, places her palms flat on his chest. He leans down to nip at her pulse point and she breathes in deeply to calm her racing heart. Sniper breathing she tells herself. "Sam?"

"Yes, my love?" His tongue trails over her throat before his lips trail up to her waiting mouth. He kisses the corner of it and she forgets to speak. He smiles against her. "Jules? You with me, Officer Braddock?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Her workplace title courses through her with a sense of joy. She enjoys being called by Sam's name more than she'd like to admit. "Sam... Make love to me."

And then, his hands are just below her ass as she jumps onto his waist. They're kissing frantically and it's all he can do to get his back against the oversized tree to their right and slide down it onto the mossy grass below them. She straddles him and his mouth falls to her collar bone messily as he mouths his words against her skin.

"Gladly."

Maybe they are both a little irresistible.


End file.
